


Bloody and Bruised

by puff_the_magic_dragon



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos gets beat up, First Kiss, Getting Together, Harry Hook is Not Insane, Harry patches him up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overuse of Ocean Metaphors, POV Carlos, Protectiveness, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, attempted banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff_the_magic_dragon/pseuds/puff_the_magic_dragon
Summary: Carlos runs into trouble late one night and ends up on Harry's doorstep, Harry takes care of him.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	Bloody and Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just enjoy. Will be taking fic suggestions in the comments :)  
> Also, thank you to @Hotwheels_kin for beta-ing!  
> \- Cody Helene

Carlos didn’t know why he ended up at Harry’s door. There were at least five people he could think of that would make more sense. But, well Jay and Evie would fuss over him, Mal would be awkward, Lonnie would probably laugh at him, and Jane… Who wants to knock on their ex’s door in the middle of the night with a black eye, a busted lip, and probably some bruised ribs, especially when that ex was guaranteed not to take “I fell” as an explanation. Harry at least wouldn’t ask questions and would probably let Carlos stay until morning when jackass hero kids were less likely to beat up lone VK’s, and, if he was lucky, Harry would save the laughing for behind Carlos’ back to Uma and Gil. 

Maybe he should just go home. Yeah, home was across campus and those jerks were probably still loitering outside, but if Carlos could run fast enough… Unfortunately for Carlos, he had never been the most fortunate, and, just as he was turning on his heel, the door he had been standing in front of swung open. 

Carlos quickly looked down at his feet, hoping to hide the bruises that were most definitely forming on his face, as Harry froze in his path, surprised to see the other VK on his doorstep at all, let alone at eleven at night. 

“Carlos?” Harry said, his surprise melting behind a wall of cool confidence as he leaned against his door frame, a slow smirk spreading across his face. “What can I do for ya?” He asked, and Carlos flushed at how much flirtation the other boy always managed to lace into his words. 

“Ah… Um… Nothing.” Carlos said, scratching the back of his head, any confidence he had earlier evaporating. “I didn’t think that you’d have somewhere to be so I’ll just…” He pointed over his shoulder, down the hall, still refusing to lift his face. But as he turned he felt Harry’s hook snag in the material of his shirt. 

“Relax, pup, I was just goin’ to the head. I’m a good boy, I don’ go out on school nights.” Harry said and, even though Carlos’ face stayed firm to the ground, he knew that Harry had that teasing edge to his smile, that oddly adoring light in his eyes. Carlos had grown used to it after becoming hesitant friends with the other boy a year or so before, though it was normally directed at Uma or Gil, sometimes Carlos was lucky enough to have those eyes trained on him. Carlos, much to his own surprise, had to fight not to sneak a glance. “What do ye need?” Harry asked once it became obvious Carlos wasn’t going to snap back. 

_‘Think of something less embarrassing than needing a place to hide from bullies.’_ One half of his brain begged, while the other was reprimanding him for ever going to Harry’s in the first place. 

“I, um. It’s dark out and, you know, I don’t really like the dark, and I was alone and I could have sworn I heard something behind me and here was the closest place that-” Harry cut him off with a laugh. _‘Wait to go, idiot, being afraid of the dark is even worse.’_

“I’ll protect ye from the dark, pup, no need to worry.” Harry’s voice was lit with humor as he pulled Carlos closer, out of the hall and into his room. Carlos was so off balance from the whole move that he didn’t ever have time to protest or bat Harry’s hand away as fingers slipped under his chin, forcing his face up. “Stop poutin’, nothin’ to be ashamed-” Harry’s smile dropped as his eyes scanned over Carlos’ bruised face, his fingers gently grasping his chin and tilting his head so the light would hit it. 

“The dark did this?” Harry asked, his voice dangerously quiet, his accent thick. 

“Uh, no, that would be what I heard behind me.” Carlos said, turning his face to the ground again, not liking the murderous look in Harry’s eyes. Harry let him, releasing his chin before seemingly subconsciously threading his hands through Carlos’s curls, scratching his scalp as he thought. 

“Who.” It wasn’t a question, but a demand. Carlos shook his head. “Carlos I swear ta Hades, if ye don’ tell me-” 

“I don’t know.” Carlos cut him off before he could go on some threatening rant. “They were some hero kids. It was too dark to make out their faces, and, honestly, I didn’t want to look.” 

“Well who the hell am I supposed ta draw up and quarter if ya don’ look at their faces?” Carlos couldn’t help but laugh at that. He didn’t know exactly what he had been expecting when he showed up at Harry Hook’s door, but this definitely wasn’t it. 

“They may still be outside if you want to have a go at them.” Carlos joked, apparently underestimating just how murderous Harry was feeling, because, before he knew it, Harry had grabbed his hook from where he had dropped it before his examination of Carlos’ face, and was out the door. “Harry, wait!” Carlos yelled after him, uncaring if he woke up the other students on Harry’s floor. 

“Stay here, pup.” Harry called, not even pausing in his steps. To which a fully well Carlos would have said ‘like hell I will’, but as Carlos rushed to the door a wave of dizziness crashed over him and he had to clutch the door frame for support. Carlos tried to take another step but stumbled and realized he wouldn’t even make it to their elevator, let alone be any help in a fight. Besides, the guys must have left by then. Right? 

“Right.” Carlos tried to assure himself as he fell onto Harry’s bed, wincing as his head bobbled too much. “Right…” 

*****

Harry was gone too long and Carlos was starting to get antsy. Well, three minutes in Carlos was antsy, that led to pacing, then talking to himself, then wanting to bang his head against the door, the only thing stopping him was the amount of brain damage he had already suffered that night. 

He winced as he started his ninth lap around the room, his side stretching painfully making his ribs shift. It had been around thirty minutes since he’d run from the thugs — about fifteen since Harry left — and the pain in his side hadn’t dulled much. Carlos sighed, stopped his pacing, and walked over to the full length mirror Harry had leaned against his wall, wincing as he lifted his shirt over his head. 

His torso wasn’t a pretty sight to see. Purple bruising covered most of his right side, hints of dark blue swirled in throughout. His left side was better, only a few small bruises but the right side was worrying enough for that to be much of a comfort. He reached out, his fingers skimming over the darkest bruise. The door opened behind him making him jump, he hissed as his fingers dug into his side. 

Harry stood in the open frame, his mouth open as if to speak but no words came out. Carlos scanned him in the mirror; his hair was messier, there was a smudge of blood on his forehead, though it didn’t look like it was his own, there was a bruise forming on his cheek. His knuckles were busted open. His hook was tinted red. Carlos froze. 

“Please tell me you didn’t kill them.” Carlos said, his voice thick with worry, oddly not for the group of boys’ lives, but for Harry’s future. Harry didn’t answer, his eyes locked on Carlos’s torso in the mirror, and the bruising on his side. 

“We should get ya to a doctor.” Harry said, ignoring Carlos’ question as if it weren’t _incredibly_ important that Carlos’ got an answer to it. He walked into his room, dropping his hook on his desk as he approached Carlos. “Or Fairy Godmother, holy _fuck_ Carlos…” He muttered, mostly to himself, as he squatted, reaching out to bat Carlos’s hand out of the way. His fingers danced over Carlos’ skin with surprising delicacy, as if he were afraid to cause him anymore pain. His hand drew back quickly when Carlos spun around, Carlos was surprised. He had been fully prepared to have felt the pain of his fingers jabbing into Carlos’ side, not expecting Harry to have been able to pull away fast enough to avoid it. 

“Harry Hook, did you kill those kids? Because the bloody hook is hinting at yes and I don’t know what I would do to myself if you got sent back to the Isle. I mean, Uma would probably murder me, that is, unless I got to it first, and-” Carlos fell silent as Harry grabbed his hands, which had been gesturing wildly as he ranted. He looked down to see Harry with his signature smirk on his face. 

“Relax, pup, nobody killed no one, nobody’s gettin’ sent back to the Isle, and nobody is layin’ a hand on you, even if I have ta cross swords with Uma miself.” His voice was full of humor and something else that Carlos couldn’t quite put his finger on, but his smile slipped when he looked back down to Carlos’ torso. “Though, I’m starten to regret lettin’ the fuckers go.” 

“Harry,” Carlos warned and Harry looked back up to him, the murderous look disappearing from his eyes. Harry sighed and held up his hands in defeat. 

“Well, le’s getcha to the doc, then.” 

“No, I-” 

Harry pushed up on his thighs as he stood and Carlos froze. Harry rose to full height, standing much too close for friendly conversation, leaving Carlos speechless as the breath left his lungs. Harry, seemingly unaffected, smiled softly, cupping Carlos’ cheek. 

Carlos’ mind spun helplessly as they stood chest to chest, Harry at least a full head taller than Carlos, before stopping almost completely as Harry’s thumb traced his bottom lip. The only thought repeating in his head was _‘He’s gonna kiss me, oh shit, please kiss me.’_

“I could fix this,” Harry said, his voice barely a whisper, and Carlos realized his thumb was brushing over Carlos’ split lip. “I could deal with this,” He continued, his fingers moving to trace over Carlos’ black eye instead. “But, Pup, I’m outta me depth with the rest.” Harry’s hand cradled the side of Carlos’ head, his fingers still touching, tracing, seemingly without thought and Carlos couldn’t help but think that was _completely_ unfair. He looked away from Harry and out the window, into the darkness. 

“Can we at least wait ‘til the morning?” He asked. Harry looked hesitant and Carlos figured… Well, he had the pity card, he may as well play it. “I don’t want to go out there again tonight, what if they come back? What if there are more of them? What if you get hurt and I-” Suddenly Carlos’ attempt backfired on him, his breathing growing heavy as the worst scenarios possible played out in his mind. He felt Harry’s other hand lift to his face, turning his head so he would look directly into Harry’s eyes. 

“Okay, Carlos, you need ta take a breath. Yer fine, I’m fine, I’m _here,”_ He said, voice gentle as one had fell from Carlos’ face to grab his hand, lifting it to Harry’s own cheek. “See? We’re alright.” 

Carlos dropped his hand and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry hesitated for a second, his arms frozen at his sides as if he were surprised Carlos’ was hugging him, then wrapped his arms around the other boy. 

“Damn, pup, I didn’ know ye cared so much.” He said, rubbing Carlos’ back, his chin tucked into the shorter boy’s shoulder. Carlos couldn’t find the words to tell him how much he really cared, so he just hugged the pirate tighter. After his breathing had settled, Carlos pulled back, but barely enough to look up at his friend. 

“So we can go in the morning?” He asked. Harry still looked hesitant. 

“Ye could ‘ave a concussion or internal bleedin’ or somethin’. We really should…” Harry stopped as he watched Carlos wilt with every word. He sighed. “Jay’s gonna skin me alive.” 

Carlos felt relief wash over him knowing he wouldn’t have to leave the room again that night. He smiled up at Harry, wincing as it reopened the cut on his lip. 

“Don’t worry about Jay. Evie’s the one you gotta keep an eye on.” He said and Harry tensed under him as if he hadn’t even thought of _her_ yet. “She’s got scissors. And way too many places planned out where she can hide a body.” 

“That’s goin’ ta haunt my dreams.” Harry chuckled, “Come on, then, let’s fix ye up the best we can.” 

Carlos sighed, disappointed as Harry finally separated their bodies, but let Harry sit him on his bed as he went rummaging in his closet. He pretended like he didn’t feel unreasonably cold. 

Harry came back with a hoodie and a comically oversized first aid kit. He set the kit onto the bed, shaking out the hoodie. He held it out to Carlos but the injured boy was far too distracted by Harry’s costume change to notice. Harry had changed out of his leather pants — and slightly bloody shirt — coming back in baggy grey sweatpants and a muscle tee with so much of the sides cut out that almost his entire torso was on show. Carlos had never noticed how much lean muscle the older boy had, and, though it was covered in the scars that every VK had, Carlos couldn’t help but think how smooth his skin looked and how- 

Maybe he had hit his head harder than he thought… 

Carlos heard Harry huff out a breath, drawing his eyes away from the other boy’s torso that he’d _definitely_ been staring at for too long. Carlos watched as Harry bunched up the hoodie, as if he were about to pull it on, surprised when Harry slipped it over Carlos’ head instead. 

“Wha-?” Carlos muttered when his head was free from the fabric of Harry’s hoodie. 

“Yer shirtless and shiverin’, ‘Los. An’ stop starin’ or I’m gonna think yer brain’s bleedin’.” Harry said with a laugh, but Carlos couldn’t help but notice the slight pink in his cheeks. Carlos didn’t get to appreciate Harry’s blush for long, however, because a second later his own cheeks were flamming when he realized that he had, in fact, been hugging Harry, and feeling his fingers on his skin, and sitting on his bed shirtless for the past five minutes. 

He muttered a quiet ‘thanks’, burying his hands into the front pocket of the hoodie. It was warm and it smelled like Harry, it reminded him of the hug the two had shared not five minutes before. It was oddly comforting. 

“Well don’ go gettin’ shy on me, pup,” Harry said, his confidence obviously returning as Carlos started his own spiral of embarrassment. “It’s not like I wouldn’ love havin’ ya shirtless in my bed on any other occasion.” Carlos looked up just in time to see the pirate wink as he tweaked his nose. Carlos rolled his eyes and lifted a sweater covered hand to rub at where Harry’s fingers had just been. The older boy was an incurable flirt and this was not the first time Carlos had been in his sights. 

“Are you gonna fix me up or not, Hook?” 

Harry’s smirk went soft as he looked down at Carlos, then turned to open his first aid kit. 

“Don’ ya worry yer pretty lil head,” He said, pulling things out of his surprisingly organized kit. Carlos looked from it to Harry then back to it before Harry caught his eye and chuckled. “It was a gift from Uma when she realized I wasn’ gonna stop gettin’ inta scrapes. She tried ta order me ta ‘stop gettin inta useless fights’,” he said, using air quotes as he imitated Uma, “problem was, the fights I pick aren’ useless. Ah, here we go.” 

Harry turned to Carlos with medical supplies in hand and squatted down in front of him, wincing as his knees popped. 

“I could do it myself,” Carlos suggested, not wanting Harry to suffer any more pain than he already had for Carlos that night. But Harry shook his head. 

“Promised ya I could fix ya up,” He said with a crooked smile, then he looked around his room, his eyes landing on his desk. “It’s jus’ an inconvenien’ hight. Why don’ ya move yer bum o’er to my desk, an’ stop makin’ me squat.” Carlos shrugged and stood, crossing the room to the desk before pushing himself up onto it. Harry followed him over, setting his supplies on the desk beside Carlos before pushing his body between Carlos’ thighs. 

Carlos gulped at their new closeness, his heartbeat speeding up so much he was afraid Harry might think he did, in fact, have some sort of internal damage if he noticed. Carlos knew it was unlikely that he would, but with Harry so close, his eyes almost level with Carlos’ with less than two feet between their bodies, Carlos wasn’t paying attention to what was probable. To him, this whole situation was improbable, what with him showing up at Harry’s in the middle of the night, bloody and bruised, only for Harry to go out and, what, get revenge? _Defend Carlos’ honor?_ Only for him to reappear and patch Carlos up? 

The whole night sounded like a daydream. 

But Harry was in front of him, staring Carlos down and tearing an antiseptic wipe open with his teeth — which in Carlos’ opinion should be illegal considering it was downright pornographic — and Carlos was losing his mind, and- 

“Ya with me, pup?” Harry’s voice broke him out of his descent into insanity. Carlos forced his eyes away from the wipe that was now between Harry’s fingers and up to Harry’s face, surprised to see his normal cocky smirk was somehow laced with worry. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Carlos said, clearing his throat. Harry nodded and patted the side of Carlos’ thigh. 

“Don’ worry, it’ll only sting a bit,” Harry said, apparently mistaking Carlos’ intense focus on the wipe as fear instead of… whatever emotion Carlos had been feeling, he couldn’t name it. 

Carlos gestured for him to continue, only wincing slightly at the coldness of the wipe when Harry pressed it to his split lip. He heard Harry whisper an apology as he began cleaning his wounds, moving slowly and methodically from Carlos’ split lip to the cut on his cheekbone that Carlos’ didn’t even know existed. He followed that up with some antibiotic ointment, rubbing it gently into Carlos’ lip as Carlos forgot how to breathe. 

Harry was completely focused on his task, it was so odd to see. Normally Harry was all over the place, not in an insane way like Carlos used to think, it was more keep-moving-to-survive, something he’d seen in Jay and Dizzy too. It was an Isle kid thing and Carlos was used to it now. Which is why it was so enrapturing to see Harry focused completely on Carlos. 

The atmosphere of the room felt charged as Harry’s thumb swiped across Carlos’ bottom lips, Carlos watching as Harry’s eyes tracked its movement. Harry looked up and, suddenly, Carlos was drowning in an ocean of blue. For the second time that night, Carlos prayed for Harry to kiss him, but then Harry looked away, his hand dropping from Carlos’ face and Carlos’ heart plummeting with it. A slightly awkward air replaced the tension that had been surrounding them. 

“I’ve an ice pack for that black eye,” Harry said, breaking the silence that had filled the room for what felt like years. His voice was thick and Carlos couldn’t help but hope that Harry had been as affected by the situation as Carlos was. “I should check if ya’ve got concussion too.” Carlos cleared his throat. 

“How do you do that?” 

“A neat lil trick I learned when Gil kept smackin’ his head ‘gainst things,” Harry said, grabbing a small flashlight and holding it up for Carlos to see. “Somethin’ ‘bout how yer eyes react ta the light. Mr. Smee taught me,” Harry smiled a bit, flicking on the flashlight. 

Carlos recoiled slightly when Harry shone the light in his eyes making the other boy chuckle and the atmosphere in the room finally reverted back to whatever it was when the two normally hung out. 

“Ya gotta keep those pretty eyes open for me, pup,” Harry said, his laughter growing when Carlos glared at him. “Yer not nearly as intimidating as ya think.” 

“If anyone has pretty eyes, it’s you.” Carlos muttered as Harry once again shone the light in his eyes, knowing full well that Harry was close enough to hear it anyway. If it hadn’t been for the nearly blinding flashlight, Carlos would have seen Harry’s cocky smile slip. As it was, all he got from Harry was an order to look to his left, then his right, then the flashlight was removed and he was, once again, peering into Harry’s ocean blue eyes. Harry stared for a second before nodding and flicking off the flashlight. 

“Am I good then?” Carlos asked as Harry swiped the used wipes into the garbage can. 

“I mean, ya still needa real doc ta look at ya, but yer fine for tanight, I’d guess.” He collected the wipes and started to turn to put them away. Carlos caught his arm. 

“What about you?” He asked and Harry looked at him, confused. 

“What about me?” 

Carlos rolled his eyes, his hand slipping from Harry’s elbow down to his hand, lifting it up between them, his bloody knuckles still bright red. 

“Oh…” Harry said, “They’ll be fine.” He shrugged and Carlos gaped at him for a second. 

“If by fine you mean infected, Harry,” He held out the hand that wasn’t grasping Harry’s. “Hand ‘em over.” Harry looked between him and the sterile wipes he still had in his hand. 

“I can do it jus’ fine.” He said stubbornly. But no one was more stubborn than Carlos. He sighed dramatically and yanked Harry’s hand until the pirate was back between his thighs. 

“If you get to patch me up then I get to return the favor.” He reached out and plucked the wipes and ointment from Harry’s other hand. 

Carlos let go of Harry’s hand to open one of the wipes, completely unsurprised when Harry tried to back away. He rolled his eyes, not bothering to look up from his task, tightening his thighs around Harry’s waist. Harry froze, but Carlos pretended not to notice that or how heavy the pirate’s gaze felt, and grabbed his hand again. 

He set to work cleaning the cuts, bowing his head over the hand in front of him. He looked up once, Harry’s silence becoming unnerving, to see the pirate staring down at him unwaveringly. Carlos was going to ask something, but under that gaze his mind went blank. Harry had never looked at him like that, heavy and meaningful with something more in his eyes — hell, _no one_ had ever looked at him like that. He swallowed thickly and went back to work. 

He finished one hand, inspecting the other to see his hook had saved those knuckles. He added the ointment, surprising himself — and Harry if the way Carlos could hear the other boy’s breath catch meant anything — when he lifted the hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss below each knuckle. 

Neither boy said anything as Carlos released Harry’s hand, letting it fall between them. Harry once again began to back away, but Carlos stopped him, opening another wipe. Harry’s silence was beginning to weigh heavy on him. Harry was never quiet. 

“One second,” Carlos said, smiling to himself, despite the feeling that he may have just irrevocably messed up. He looked up again, ignoring the intense look in Harry’s eyes this time, and brushed the hair away from the other boy’s forehead, wiping away the smudge of blood that was still there. Carlos had been right, there was no cut beneath it. 

“I never said thank you,” Carlos said after a minute, trying to break the silence. He looked from Harry’s forehead, to his lips for a prolonged second, before finally holding the pirate’s gaze again. Sure, Carlos had never seen that look in the boy’s eye before, but he wasn’t an idiot and he could venture a guess to what it meant. And in that moment, Carlos decided he wasn’t going to pray for a third time for Harry to kiss him. 

He loosed his legs from around the pirate’s waist, giving him room to back away in case Carlos was wrong, before leaning closer to Harry, holding eye contact. 

“I’m going to kiss you now if that’s al-” Carlos started just as Harry ground out a low “Fuck it,” diving forward to close the gap. 

Carlos couldn’t help but laugh against his lips as Harry’s hand wound around the back of his neck, pulling him as close as possible. But his breath was stolen away not a second later because Harry kissed like he was drowning. Like he was about to go overboard in the middle of the ocean without land insight. Like it was the last thing he’d ever do in his life and he was okay with that but, damn, was he going to do it well. 

Carlos’s legs tightened around his waist again, his fingers tangling in Harry’s hair, kissing Harry back with just as much vigor. Whining as Harry pulled back a moment later. 

“You,” he said between pants as Carlos tried to pull him back in for another kiss, “are’n absolute menace,” Carlos pecked his lips once before the pirate was pulling away again, not completely, just enough to breathe. Carlos gave up trying to kiss his lips and started trailing kisses down his jaw instead. Harry’s hand tightened at the back of his neck. “Do ya know how many times I kept from kissin’ ya tanight?” He muttered, ducking his head to capture Carlos’ lips again. 

“Why’d you try so hard?” Carlos chuckled between pecks. 

“Was tryna be a gentleman,” Harry replied, making Carlos laugh harder, “bu’ ya make it so damn hard.” He kissed Carlos again, softer now, so Carlos just hums his reply. 

If he kissed like he was dying before, this kiss was more as if he had all the time in the world and he knew it. Like the push and pull of the ocean’s tides — constant, and giving just as often as he took. It made Carlos melt into him further, and when Harry pulled away this time Carlos just sighed and rested his forehead against the other boys. 

“Yer gonna open up that busted lip again if yer not careful, pup.” Harry said with a crooked smile, as he pressed his thumb to Carlos’ lip for the third time that night. Carlos’ smile stretched beneath it. 

“If I recall, your exact words were ‘fuck it,’” Carlos said. Harry laughed, nodding. 

“I nev’r was tha best with words, but-“ He looked down, biting his lip in an uncharacteristic show of bashfulness, “But, can… will ya let me take ya out?” Carlos huffed out a laugh and leaned forward to press another kiss to his lips. 

“You’re perfect, Harry, of course, yes.” 

Harry’s smile returned in a flash. 

“I guess I’ve some plannin’ ta do, if I wanna get it right.” Harry said, dropping his hand from Carlos’ face onto his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve a feeling you’ll have quite a few chances,” Harry’s smile brightened by at least ten watts. 

“Yeah?” He asked, the hand now moving down the line of Carlos’ arm until it rested in his hands that were still clasped behind Harry’s neck. 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Harry said, finally stepping away. This time Carlos let him go. “Now then, if I’m ta be a gentleman, I suppose it’s time ta offer ta walk ya home,” Carlos sighed and looked out the window to see the oppressing blanket of black pressing at the window. 

“Would I sound whiny if I said I still don’t wanna go out there?” He asked quietly, his eyes stuck to the inky blackness that he had learned hid monsters. He felt Harry’s hand cup his cheek, turning his face away from the window. 

“Nah, pup, I know you've hadda long night.” His fingers started drawing random shapes on Carlos’ cheek. “You can stay ‘til mornin’ if ya like. Promise I’ll even keep my hands ta myself.” Harry withdrew completely from Carlos, taking a step back and holding his hands out at his side, a cheeky smile on his face. 

“And what if I didn’t want you to?” Harry’s smile turned sharp, then he feigned shock. 

“Who would’a thought tha’ I was not the promiscuous one in this relationship.” 

“Is that what it is?” Carlos asked, dropping the line of banter between them, as he pushed off the desk, “A relationship?” Harry looked at him and shrugged, his normal cocky front returning. 

“I’ll leave that’n up ta ya, Carlos.” Then on a slightly more sincere note, “I’ll take anythin’ yer willin’a give.” 

Carlos approached him, a smile tugging at his lips. It was very _Harry,_ Carlos had learned over the course of their friendship, to put the needs and wants of everyone else in front of his own. Especially when that person was Uma or, now apparently, Carlos. 

“Is that what you want, Harry?” 

“Aye,” The pirate said, looking down at his feet. 

“Then, yes, this is a relationship.” He walked over to Harry, kissing the smile off his face. “Now, can we sleep? Because I’m beat.” 

“Literally.” Harry snorted making Carlos gasp, trying his best to keep the laughter from spilling from his mouth. 

“Harry Hook, did you just make a joke about me getting jumped?” 

“Maybe,” Harry said, tugging Carlos over to the bed and pulling back the blankets. “But ye should see tha other guy.” Now Carlos did laugh. 

“I’m not sure I want to…” He retorted, climbing into the bed after Harry and laying his head on the pirate’s chest. Harry wrapped an arm around him. 

“No, best ye didn’.” He said, reaching to turn out the light before pressing a soft kiss into Carlos’ hair. “Goodnigh’ pup,” Carlos snuggled closer. 

“Night, Harry.” 

Carlos fell asleep thinking that he needed to write the boys that kicked his ass a thank you card. And, how glad he was that it was Harry he ran to when he was bloody and bruised. 

*****


End file.
